Val
by Cakue-chan
Summary: Tak perlu ada kata di antara kita. [BTS Fanfiction. KookV]


**"Val"**

 **.**

 **BTS Fanfiction**

 **Warning :** _another kookv from me_ 8"D Sebenernya, saya bingung mau masukin _genre_ apa di sini. Tapi, ya, lihat saja nanti, ehehe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Proudly Present** by **Cakue-chan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[** _So I can feel you. Please pull me in and hold me tight;_ Hold Me Tight **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Ia selalu bilang, tak perlu ada kata di antara kita._

* * *

.

"Dingin sekali."

Pintu apartemen berhasil dibuka, lantas ditutup pelan dengan ujung tumit kaki berbalut _converse_. Setengah jam perjalanan dari tempatnya bekerja membuat Taehyung kedinginan, jari-jarinya membeku. Begitu pula dengan rona samar yang menghias pipi dan bibirnya. Namun, ketika ia melangkah masuk dan berpijak-pijak kecil di antara lorong apartemen hingga berhenti di ruang tengah, rasa hangat menjalar cepat.

Selang beberapa detik, senyumnya mengembang usil.

Oh, siapa sangka ia akan menemukan Jeon Jungkook tertidur pulas di sofa ruang tengah? Sofa itu berwarna _peach_ pastel, dipadu dengan nuansa apartemen yang monokrom. Kontradiktif, namun begitu cantik. Sampai akhirnya Taehyung memutuskan untuk menyingkirkan beberapa lembar kertas yang berserakan di tubuh Jungkook, berhenti sejenak hanya untuk memikirkan gelagat jail, lalu melemparkan diri dan menindih pemuda jangkung itu dengan sekali gerakan.

"Ugh!"

Jungkook tersentak, membuka mata refleks, dan setelahnya terbatuk kecil.

Taehyung menunduk sesaat di atas dada Jungkook, mentertawakan aksi kecilnya itu sebelum ia mengangkat wajah dan mengulas cengiran lebar; lugas dan tanpa dosa.

"Hai," sapa Taehyung ringan. "Bagaimana tidurmu, Kapten Jeon?"

"Jauh lebih baik sebelum kau datang," balas Jungkook sekenanya, kelewat cepat dan tanpa ragu. Satu tangannya terangkat untuk menekan kening Taehyung dengan gemas. "Omong-omong, meskipun kau seringan kapas, tadi itu sangat sakit, Tae."

Sebelah alis terangkat. "Jadi, kau ingin aku pergi dari sini?"

Jungkook mendengus. "Kau pasti mengerti, bukan itu yang kumaksud,"

"Oh, tapi gaya bicaramu selalu penuh teka-teki."

"Kalau begitu, pikirkan sendiri."

"Tsk."

"Apa-apaan bibirmu itu? Ingin kucium?"

Taehyung menarik kedua pipi Jungkook. "Kata-katamu itu tidak mempan padaku, Kapten."

"Tae, serius itu sakit!"

Si pemuda Kim tertawa lalu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi sofa, memberikan akses lebih luas agar Jungkook bangkit dan mengambil posisi duduk di sisi yang lebih luas. Jungkook sengaja membiarkan Taehyung mengambil alih ranah tempat istirahatnya. Bahkan ia tak ragu mengangkat kedua kaki Taehyung dan menempatkannya di atas paha. Paha Jungkook, maksudnya.

"Ke mana kau seharian ini, kenapa baru pulang?" Jungkook membuka pertanyaaan, kesepuluh jemarinya terlihat sibuk dengan memberikan pijatan-pijatan kecil di sekitar pergelangan kaki Taehyung.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi," balasan Taehyung mengundang kerut di pelipis Jungkook. "Kafe sedang ramai-ramainya. Biasa, akhir pekan sebelum libur musim dingin tiba. Lalu aku sempat mampir ke rumah sakit tempat Jin-hyung bekerja, tapi tidak terlalu lama."

Jungkook mengangguk paham.

"Dan—oh, tadi Jimin mengirimku pesan. Katanya dia dan Yoongi-hyung akan pergi ke Busan minggu depan, apa itu benar?"

"Melakukan observasi, kalau tidak salah."

"Ya, ya, semacam penelitian biologinya lagi," Taehyung meringis kecil, tetapi tidak protes ketika pijatan Jungkook membuatnya kembali nyaman. "Dan kau, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Monoton."

Taehyung mencibir jengah. "Tipikal sekali—hei! Jangan pijat bagian itu, sakit." Ia menendang pinggang Jungkook dengan satu kakinya yang bebas.

"Lambungmu sedang bermasalah berarti."

"Cerewet, lanjutkan saja,"

"Otoriter sekali, astaga." Namun Jungkook terkekeh. "Ingatkan aku selalu kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu, Kim."

"Ya Tuhan, Kapten Jeon yang gombal itu kembali lagi rupanya,"

"Aku tidak gombal, dan berhenti memanggilku kapten."

"Kenapa? Itu panggilan khusus untukmu, kau tahu,"

"Itu," Jungkook memberikan jeda sebentar, "terdengar sangat, sangat konyol, _my dear_."

"Panggilanmu jauh lebih menggelikan." Bahu Taehyung berkedik tak acuh. "Lagi pula, tak ada orang lain yang memanggilmu seperti itu," ujarnya, tertawa lebar setelahnya. Kepala sengaja mendongak, memandang langit-langit apartemen sampai hening memutus perbincangan mereka.

Akan tetapi, hening itu tak pernah bertahan lama.

"Lalu?"

Sudut mata Taehyung mengerling. "Apa?"

"Kau belum cerita kenapa kau menemui Jin-hyung hari ini." Dari pergelangan kaki naik hingga betis, Taehyung lagi-lagi meringis kecil. Semoga saja Jungkook tidak mengomel soal permasalahan kesehatannya. Atau pola makannya yang buruk. Atau juga kebodohan-kebodohan yang menyebabkan ia demam pada dua minggu yang lalu. Taehyung terkadang tak mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang sering kali protes soal gaya hidupnya. Ia merasa baik-baik saja selama ini, _mungkin._

"Ah, itu ..."

Sorot mata Jungkook berubah tajam; _sinis namun serius._

" _Well_ , Jin-hyung yang memintaku datang dan memastikan kondisiku baik-baik saja. Kau tahu sendiri Jungkook, masalah demam yang kemarin itu. Astaga, padahal hanya demam biasa."

"Jangan menganggap remeh kesehatan."

"Nah," Taehyung tersenyum lebar, lagi. "Kau ada di sini, bukan? Apa lagi yang harus kutakutkan, kapten?"

Mata mereka bertemu tiga sekon setelah Taehyung berkelakar. Jungkook berhenti memijat kaki pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Tak ada kata yang terucap lagi, baik frasa maupun klausa. Baik pernyataan ataupun pertanyaan. Atau, begitulah pikir Taehyung. Karena ia paling tahu bahwa Jungkook tak pernah tahan dengan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Menjawab pertanyaanmu itu," Jungkook berkata lambat-lambat, "akan kuganti dengan satu ciuman selamat datang, bagaimana?"

Taehyung terkikik geli. "Kemarilah, kapten."

.

* * *

 _Cukup hanya dengan kebiasaan klasik. Hanya dengan satu senyuman selamat pagi, satu bentuk kelakar halo ketika siang, satu sapaan selamat datang menjelang sore, dan satu kecupan lembut pada malam yang menyusup._

 _Ia menyukainya, selalu._

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini, Jungkook tak mengerti mengapa persedian kotak tisu di apartemennya mudah sekali habis tanpa sebab. Semula ia mengabaikan. Dari satu kotak menjadi dua, dari dua bertambah tiga, lalu empat, dan berlipat ganda ketika akhirnya ia sadar lima kotak untuk tujuh hari.

Ia tidak akan mencurigai dirinya sendiri, karena Jungkook tak pernah merasa menghabiskannya secepat itu. Dan pilihan akhirnya jatuh kepada Kim Taehyung.

Tentu saja, siapa lagi yang perlu ia tanya selain seseorang yang selama ini tinggal bersamanya?

"Musim dingin sebentar lagi datang," jelas Taehyung ketika Jungkook bertanya perihal kotak tisu. Suara pemuda itu sedikit teredam karena derak blender yang berputar, di antara aroma apel yang dihancurkan dan asap tipis karena kuah _kimchi_ di atas panci. Jungkook duduk dengan manis di kursi meja makan, mengamati diam-diam sibuknya seorang Kim Taehyung di dalam dapur, di balik konter yang memisahkan, dan di dalam perdebatan ringan yang terjadi.

"Alergi dinginmu kembali lagi?" tanya Jungkook, penasaran. "Atau persediaan tisu di kafe tempatmu bekerja sudah habis? Bukankah kau itu manajer, Tae,"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan sarkastik Jungkook, Taehyung membalasnya dengan suara tawa kecil. "Kau ini kenapa, sih, sensitif sekali Jungkook. Dan, ya, sepertinya alergi sialan itu tidak bisa pergi begitu saja, menyebalkan."

"Jin-hyung tahu?"

Jungkook bisa mendengar kekasihnya itu menggerutu tidak jelas sebelum berkata. "Dia yang paling tahu kondisiku, Jungkook."

Matangnya kuah _kimchi_ dan jus apel yang tersedia menutup perbincangan mereka kala itu. Taehyung meletakan gelas berisi air mineral untuk Jungkook, sedangkan jus apel untuk dirinya sendiri. Jungkook bilang ia tidak terlalu suka jus apel. Kecuali jika Taehyung mencampurnya dengan aroma jeruk. Namun kebetulan persediaan jeruk di kulkas sedang dalam masa kosong. _Mungkin besok ia harus ke supermarket_ , pikir Taehyung.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menggantinya nanti."

Kening mengernyit. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan tisunya, Taehyung," sanggah Jungkook, sedikit tersinggung. "Aku hanya merasa... aneh. Tidak biasanya kau boros seperti itu."

"Musim dingin, oke? Masalah musim dingin. Hidungku bisa berair tiba-tiba, dan itu sangat mengganggu."

Jungkook menghela napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya pelan. Ia sengaja membawa tangan kirinya untuk memberikan sentilan kecil di kening Taehyung. Yang detik berikutnya dibalas dengan protes; _'itu sakit, bodoh'_ dan _'kau ini kenapa'_ atau juga _'kau menyebalkan, Jeon'_.

"Cepat makan dan jangan lupa dihabiskan."

"Kau bukan ibuku,"

"Dan omong-omong, perlu kutambah stok tisunya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Astaga, judesnya."

"Makan saja, Jeon."

.

* * *

 _Ini bukan kebiasaan yang normal. Semua ini terlihat anomali._

* * *

.

"Tch, kenapa di sini banyak sekali—"

Pergerakan Jungkook terhenti spontan. Dari omelan kecilnya, dari protes sebalnya, dan dari keadaan dimana ia menemukan beberapa lembar tisu yang berserakan tidak jauh dari tong sampah kamar mandi. Jungkook tahu Taehyung adalah tipe orang pecinta kebersihan, persis seperti dirinya. Dan menemukan tisu-tisu acak di sekitar tong sampah bukanlah kebiasaan Taehyung.

Sampai pergerakannya terasa begitu berat. Sampai Jungkook merasa detak jantungnya berhenti berdetak dalam hitungan sekon. Sampai ia merasakan tremor yang merayap cepat ketika ia membuka tutup tong sampah.

Dan Jungkook mendapati kenyataan bahwa jarum jam enggan berdetik.

Karena ia melihatnya.

 _Merah_. Tertimbun di antara putih hasil remasan kuat. _Merah, begitu segar dan elegan._

Di luar sana, salju pertama baru saja turun.

.

* * *

 _Sedari awal, jika ia bertanya, tak perlu ada rahasia yang tersimpan. Karena rahasia muncul ketika tak ada seorang pun yang berani menguak kebenarannya._

* * *

 _._

Botol plastik diletakan dengan perlahan, membentur beningnya kaca meja lantas digeser pelan dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sang dokter muda.

Kim Seokjin tak pernah menduga waktu istirahatnya akan dilewati bersama pemuda Jeon itu. Ketika asistennya berkata bahwa seseorang datang dan mencarinya secara pribadi. Seokjin tak mengira botol itu akan sampai di tangan Jungkook. Jangankan menduga, memimpikannya pun ia tak sudi.

"Jungkook—"

Tangan tangan diangkat tegas, penolakan sebagai awal sanggahan. "Tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku, _Hyung_. Cukup jelaskan yang sebenarnya."

Seokjin menghela napas. "Obat itu," jari telunjuk menuding pasrah, "kau mengerti maksudnya, bukan?"

Hening.

Sorot mata Jungkook datar, tanpa ekspresi, namun menerawang di saat bersamaan.

"Bukan aku yang akan menjelaskan semuanya, Jungkook."

Kali ini, sorot itu berbilur penuh dengan konfesi protes. "Jangan bercanda, _Hyung_. Dan jangan katakan padaku kau melakukannya karena semata-mata kode etik seorang dokter."

"Taehyung yang memintanya."

"Demi Tuhan, _Hyung_." Jungkook mengacak rambut frustrasi. " _Hyung_ pasti mengerti, Taehyung tidak akan membuka mulut sekali pun aku memaksanya. Mengertilah..." _hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku sekarang ini. Kumohon_.

Namun, gelengan Seokjin saat itu mempertegas segalanya. "Tidak bisa, Jungkook. Ini melanggar—"

"Persetan dengan aturanmu!" Teriakannya menggema. "Cukup jelaskan saja dan aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

Jeda sejenak, sampai akhirnya. "Maaf, Jungkook."

.

* * *

 _Pendusta._

* * *

.

Malam itu, selembar kertas menjelaskan semuanya.

Malam itu, Jungkook berhasil membuat Taehyung berbicara. Dan satu fakta fatal dibeberkan tanpa hambatan. Begitu lancar tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Malam itu, sederet pengakuan yang dikatakan Taehyung membuka keping demi keping rahasia yang tersimpan.

Malam itu, Taehyung memeluknya dengan erat dan Jungkook merasa hampa.

Namun tak ada seorang pun yang menangis.

.

( _Leukemia. Kanker darah stadium akhir_ ).

.

* * *

 _Ia selalu menekankan dalam hati; tak perlu ada kata di antara kita._

* * *

.

"Bagaimana persiapannya?"

Taehyung memberenggut tidak suka, menarik koper berisi baju dan keperluannya dengan tergesa-gesa, lalu berderap dengan langkah lebar sepanjang lorong apartemen.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu, Kim." Nada suara Jungkook penuh kesabaran, mengekor Taehyung dari belakang. "Jin-hyung bilang kau hanya perlu melakukan rawat inap selama empat belas hari, tidak lebih. Jadi, berhenti memasang tampang itu, oke?"

Mau tak mau, Taehyung menoleh.

"Berhenti membicarakan rawat inap itu, Jungkook." Napas dibuang kasar. "Tapi, terlepas dari semua itu, aku hanya merasa akan merindukan tempat ini."

Oh.

Jungkook mengerti sekarang.

 _Apartemen yang ditempati bersama. Kamar tidur penuh canda tawa. Aroma dapur yang bercampur. Dan semua kenangan yang diberikannya._

"Mulai merindukan, _eoh?_ " tanya Jungkook, dengan canda terselip di dalamnya. "Kenapa tidak merindukanku saja?"

Taehyung terkekeh. "Dasar, sifat gombalmu itu, _duh_."

" _Well_ , terserah apa katamu," sahut Jungkook lugas, "yang penting kau kembali ceria."

" _Meh_ ," Taehyung berpaling ngilu. "Kapten Jeon _cheessy_ sekali."

"Terima kasih." Jungkook mengecup singkat kening Taehyung. "Dan berikan kopernya, biarkan aku yang bawa."

.

* * *

 _Mereka hanya memerlukan sebuah aksi. Bukan reaksi karena fiksi._

* * *

.

Sore itu, Jimin menjenguknya. Bersama Yoongi, tentu saja. Lengkap dengan segala parsel yang cantik dan berisiknya pertengkaran mereka.

Jung Hoseok tiba sepuluh menit kemudian. Teman sekampus Jungkook itu dapat dengan mudah beradaptasi terhadap keadaan.

Disusul oleh Kim Namjoon, rekan kerja Taehyung di kafe tempatnya bekerja.

Mendadak, suasana bangsal yang Taehyung tempati menjadi ramai ketika akhirnya Seokjin bergabung di sela-sela waktu senggang berharganya.

"Omong-omong, ulang tahuhmu tanggal 30 Desember, bukan?" tanya Jimin penuh harapan. "Ay, Taehyung. Traktiran semangkuk _bulgogi_ tidak akan memberatkanmu, bukan?"

"Yak!" Yoongi memukul punggungnya, telak. "Jangan bertingkah tolol, Park Jimin."

"Menurutku, kenapa tidak kau saja yang membelinya, Jimin?"

"Tidak lucu, Hoseok-hyung."

"Tapi aku setuju dengannya," interupsi Namjoon. "Atau Jin saja yang membayarnya."

"Ah! Benar juga!"

"Hei, hei, kenapa aku dibawa-bawa?"

"Astaga," Jungkook berdecak. "Aku tidak mengerti siapa sebenarnya yang akan ulang tahun nanti."

Tawa itu pecah dengan mudahnya.

Taehyung bahkan tertawa sepuas mungkin. Sama sekali tidak merasa takut jika sewaktu-waktu selang infusnya terlepas atau semacamnya. Pemuda AB tidak takut, sungguh.

Ia hanya takut jika waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepatnya.

Dan Taehyung kembali terempas pada kenyataan.

.

.

Setiap malam, Jeon Jungkook akan terpekur.

Ia akan menghabiskan berjam-jam lamanya duduk di samping ranjang Taehyung. Dengan kedua tangan bertumpu dan raut wajah kelelahan. Jadwal rawat inap Taehyung bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu. Empat belas hari bertambah menjadi tiga puluh, dari tiga puluh menjadi dua bulan, dan lima hari dari sekarang akan genap menjadi tiga bulan.

Jeon Jungkook akan terduduk di sana. Tanpa melakukan apapun. Tanpa gerakan sedikit pun. Statis namun relungnya berkecamuk dinamis.

Kim Taehyung di matanya terlihat begitu damai.

Kelopak matanya terpejam rapi, kelentikan bulu matanya yang menaungi, bibir ranumnya ketika menipis, pipinya yang tirus karena cairan kimia, dan gerakan dadanya yang fruktuatif.

Seringkali Jungkook mengingatkan diri. _Taehyung bernapas, jantungnya masih berdetak, Taehyung bernapas. Dia hidup_.

Dan tak ada yang dilakukannya lagi selain memandangi Taehyung selama yang ia bisa. Sebanyak waktu yang dibutuhkannya. Dan sebesar apa pun harapannya.

Akan tetapi, Jungkook membuat pengecualian malam ini.

Ia memaksa jemari-jemarinya untuk bergerak, meraih apa pun yang dapat disentuhnya. Apa saja. Bagaimana tekstur poni Taehyung yang lembut, bagaimana bangirnya hidung pemuda itu, bagaimana mandibula yang halus, dan bagaimana Jungkook mengingat betapa lembutnya belah bibir Kim Taehyung selama ini.

Namun, dari semua kenangan yang manis itu, sentuhan Jungkook berhenti ketika ia berhasil menemukan pergelangan tangan si pemuda dan gemetar kala jari-jari lentik Taehyung berhasil ia genggam.

Jungkook mengangkat tangan itu dengan hati-hati, perlahan sekali. Sengaja menautkan jarinya dengan jemari Taehyung. Tidak terlalu erat, namun penuh rasa. Jungkook hanya perlu kehangatannya, ia tidak meminta lebih. Ia hanya perlu merasakan nadi yang berdenyut pelan sampai bibirnya berani mencium punggung tangan rapuh itu.

Hanya satu kecupan, satu tempelan yang begitu dalam.

Dan ia berbisik lirih. "Aku mencintaimu."

Selang beberapa detik tak ada respons, sepi itu pecah ketika genggaman tangannya dibalas lemah dan bisikan yang serupa.

"Aku juga."

Jungkook terpaku. Memandang dalam-dalam kelopak mata yang terbuka, iris cokelat favoritnya yang berkaca, dan bagaimana bibir tipis itu gemetar menahan isakan yang akan berontak untuk dikeluarkan.

Malam itu indah. Dengan sinar rembulan yang merembes masuk di sela-sela tipisnya gorden. Namun Jungkook merasa begitu berat.

"Aku juga," bisik Taehyung sekali lagi, nyaris tidak terdengar. "Jungkook, aku pasti sembuh, kan?"

"Ssshh... " Jungkook menunduk sejenak, sebelum akhirnya ia mendongak dan memberikan senyum selebar mungkin, mengabaikan matanya yang terasa panas. "Kau bicara apa, Taehyung? Kau pasti sembuh. Pasti. Jin-hyung akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu. Kau pasti sembuh Taehyung. Percaya padaku, kau akan sembuh."

"Aku ..." _satu_ , isakan pertama keluar. "... tidak pernah merasa setakut ini." _Dua,_ kristal bening itu mengalir lancar. "Bagaimana jika Jin-hyung ..." tarikan napas. "Tidak—bagaimana jika aku..." _tiga,_ dan Taehyung merasa begitu sesak. Dadanya sakit. Jungkook dalam pandangannya terlihat begitu buram, "... akhirnya menyerah—"

"Tidak, Taehyung. Tidak." Jungkook memberika kecupan di antara buku-buku kepalan Taehyung yang memutih. Bertubi-tubi. "Sssh... jangan pikirkan itu. Kau akan sembuh, Taehyung."

 _Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu_.

 _Sebentar saja. Biarkan Jungkook bersikap egois dan melupakan fakta bahwa kata '_ selamanya' _itu tak lebih dari kenyataan yang fana._

.

* * *

 _Sebuah mimpi hanya akan selalu menjadi mimpi._

* * *

.

Koridor itu sepi. Hening. Dan penuh dengan trauma yang dalam.

Jeon Jungkook mengeratkan genggaman, memberi kehangatan sebanyak yang ia bisa lakukan kepada setiap sel-sel epidermis Taehyung. Kim Seokjin berada tidak jauh darinya, tampak sibuk memberikan perintah di setiap detik. Namun, alih-alih memberinya rasa aman, Jungkook mendapati kesan raut wajah sang dokter muda terlihat sangat panik.

Tuli. Jungkook menulikan telinganya. Bahkan ketika teriakan Jimin di luar sana memanggil namanya berulang kali, memintanya untuk mundur, dan suara derak dan denting yang bersatu, juga garis hijau di layar monitor gelap; Jungkook tidak peduli.

Tanggal 30 Desember sudah lama lewat. Namun, salju-salju di luar sana dengan setia menyelimuti setiap sudut-sudut kota.

 _Hari ulang tahunnya sudah_ _lewat_ , dan Jungkook tahu itu.

Tetapi bibirnya terus berontak untuk mengucap kalimat yang sama. Kalimat yang ia ucapkan satu minggu yang lalu. Kalimat berupa bisikan dan senyum artifisial yang terpoles manis di wajah Taehyung.

 _Kim Taehyung_.

Kini, bola mata cokelat itu menutup dengan begitu anggunnya. Lembarannya sudah berakhir. Menutup hari dengan sebuah perjuangan panjang.

"Hei, Taehyung. Kim Taehyung ..." Jungkook memejamkan mata, genggaman dieratkan, dan ia membiarkan air mata mengalir lancar di kedua pipinya. "Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, _my dear_."

.

Satu kecupan hangat, dan garis monotonis panjang.

.

.

* * *

 _Suatu malam, Jungkook bermimpi. Dan ia mendengar suara riang berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu, Kapten Jeon."_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Yeaaaaaay! Selamat atas sukses yang besar ini!"

Park Jimin tertawa keras, melempar asal dua buah balon yang tertangkap tangannya. Ruangan apartemen itu begitu ramai, penuh dengan aneka warna dan berbagai macam alat pesta. Terlebih lagi, sofa _peach_ pastel mencolok di ruangan itu tak lagi terlihat sepi dengan tujuh orang bergerumul di dekatnya.

"Selamat atas juara satunya di Festival Film Pendek Korea Selataaaaaan!"

Semua orang bersorak riang. Lengkap dengan jeritan terompet yang ditiup kuat-kuat.

"Dan selamat bagi Kim Taehyung karena terpilih sebagai aktor termuda berbakat!"

"Park Jimin! Berhenti merusak sofaku— _aiisssh!_ Jangan peluk-peluk Taehyung seperti itu, astaga."

Kim Seokjin tertawa renyah. "Mulai lagi."

" _Well,_ sepertinya dia terbawa suasana film pendeknya."

"Kau benar Hoseok," Yoongi setuju. "Liat saja saat anak itu menangis. Aku berusaha sekuat mungkin agar tidak tertawa."

"Nah, terlalu banyak cerita yang harus dijelaskan sekarang." Namjoon menimpali, meski tidak terlalu nyambung. "Tapi, _yeah_ , akting Taehyung dan Jungkook hebat sekali."

"Jungkook, jangan berdiri di sana saja," panggil Taehyung. Mengerling geli ke arah konter dapur. "Cepat kemari—argh! Letakan itu Jimin, pepsinya tumpah!"

"SOFAKU PARK JIMIN! SOFA!"

* * *

 **end**

* * *

 **A/N :** halo, selamat malam :"D

Btw, soal judul, _Val_ itu artinya _trap_ (dari bahasa Belanda, search di gugel, wkwkw). Jadi, yaah... jebakan/apasih. Oh yah, soal kanker darah atau leukemia itu gak perlu dijelasin kan? Maaf kalo ini _plotless_ gak puguh, ehe. Alurnya emang kecepetan, ini dokumen lama yang udah berdebu dan baru ketemu sekarang, nyahaha. Jadi gereget pengen lanjutin /gelundungan/ terima kasih sudah membaca, kotak review selalu terbuka kok~ *wink* Maafkan typonya =/\= /ampun jangan cekek saya/

salam hangat,

cakue.


End file.
